Escribiendo mi vida
by locamenteunica
Summary: Milah había estado huyendo toda su vida de su pasado ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue a Suna? Un lugar donde no es bien recibido todo lo que ella oculta y lo que en realidad es.
1. Inicio de todo

Milah Hitsui caminaba por la arena con esperanza de poder llegar a la siguiente aldea ninja… _Suna_ esa maldita aldea que literalmente estaba en medio de la nada pero como buena escritora que Milah era, ella tenía que llegar ahí y terminar el siguiente libro de su famosa saga _"Escribiendo mí historia "_ la cual había obtenido un número de ventas que se comparaba al de la exitosa saga llamada " _Icha icha ". _El nombre de Milah había sido altamente reconocido por todas las aldeas que había visitado pues sus libros ayudaron a atraer gente a dichas aldeas.

La entrada a La Aldea de la Arena resulto extremadamente fácil porque al parecer la apariencia que Milah portaba era muy parecida a la de una persona al borde de la muerte, así que la dejaron pasar directamente a la oficina del Kazekage para poder hidratarse y explicar el porqué de su viaje.

Al llegar a la oficina le ofrecieron unos vasos de agua, todos en la sala la miraban, la pobre chica no estaba bebiendo el agua que le ofrecieron, ella se la estaba tragando valiéndole un reverendo comino la cara de sorpresa de todos los que estaban en la oficina del Kage, lo único que era relevante para Milah era que tenía sed y no iba a dejar de tomar agua hasta que se está vaya.

\- Bendita agua, gracias kami y olvida todo lo que te dije sobre las mil y un maneras de cómo te iba a mandar al infierno cuando muriera-dijo en susurros para mí misma- pero ¿porque maldita sea tenían que poner una aldea a la mitad de la nada?

\- Nadie te obliga a venir si te disgusta- contestó un tipo con… ¿maquillaje morado y gorra de gato? _Ay diosito mío, no me odies solo por unas bromitas que te dije, sabes que te amo_ pensó Milah.

\- ¿e…es…esto? Hablaba conmigo misma, ya sabes cosa de locas deshidratadas- Le sonreí a aquel extraño chico - No me molesta el calor verdaderamente pero tú también estarías de mal humor si te hubieras perdido en camino a una aldea en la mitad de la nada y se te hubiera acabado el agua hace dos días.

-Ya que sacó el tema señorita – comenzó a hablar un pelirrojo con una mirada escalofriante - ¿Por qué usted se encuentra aquí?

\- ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! – Milah se levantó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia hacia el Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara - Mi nombre es Milah Hitsui soy escritora y me gustaría que me concediera el permiso de vivir aquí por un tiempo en lo que escribo mi libro sobre las tradiciones de Suna.

-¿No es usted muy joven para ser escritora?- menciono una rubia de cuatro coletas que llevaba un abanico enorme " _si que le ha de dar calor a esta mujer"_

-Me lo dice la que tiene por Kazekage a un chico de mi edad- contesto Milah con sarcasmo pues a ella le enfurecía que la cuestionaran de ser una buena escritora solo por tener 15 años- creo que si nos ponemos a hablar de los trabajos que uno puede ser considerado "joven para ello" ser Kage va por muy delante de mí, nunca es demasiado temprano para hacer algo

-Veo que trae la banda ninja de la Aldea de las Mariposas- volvió a hablar con una voz susurrante el pelirrojo.

\- Si, es el lugar en donde nací pero como usted ha de saber la aldea fue destruida por ser considerada demasiado peligrosa por supuesto que eso fue un error del cual se dieron cuenta después de la cruel matanza a mi tierra natal- la chica sentía como lagrimas empezaban a juntarse en sus ojos- fui la única superviviente porque ese día el líder de la aldea me pidió reunir flores medicinales para el hospital porque había llegado un hombre muy herido y se habían acabado las reservas.

-¿En ese caso, porque sigue portando una banda de una aldea que no existe? No puede ser ninja de una aldea que no existe.

-La porto en honor a todas las personas inocentes que murieron por culpa de un idiota que pensó que mi aldea planeaba empezar una guerra

\- Entiendo- " _claro que él no lo hace, como podría"_ \- usted vivirá en la mansión del Kazekage por seguridad, espero que entienda y cuando termine de escribir lo que necesite márchese inmediatamente, Temari enséñale la casa.

\- Sí, Gaara. Por favor sigame.

-Sí – " _Vaya nunca me habían tratado así, ni siquiera en la aldea del rayo que tenía muchas confrontaciones con mi aldea"_

-Que tío tan más frío- pensó en voz alta, mientras Temari la dirigía a donde sería su hogar por un tiempo.

-Bueno usted es prácticamente una desconocida, que llego sin permiso a esta aldea- dijo Temari tomándola por sorpresa.

\- Oh… ¿dije en voz alta? de todas maneras esa no es forma de hablar mire que los otros Kages igual desconfiaban de mí en especial la Hokage casi me manda volando hasta el cuarto infierno cuando le dije vieja amargada- Milah todavía podía sentir el dolor de la caída - pero ninguno me hablo tan frío, hiere mis sentimientos de lobita pachoncita mira qué decir eso sobre mí aldea.

\- ¿Lobita pachoncita? En todo caso veo usted conoce Konoha ¿Cuantas aldeas le falta por visitar?

 _"¡Genial! otra que piensa que estoy loca, bien Milah compórtate como una persona normal"_

 ** _"¿eh eso como se hace?"_**

 _"solo actúa aburrida"_

 ** _"ok, a la orden capitán del barco naufrago de Robbin Pan_** _"_

 _"eso no es normal"_

 ** _"ok, Milah ¿Así?"_**

 _"sip así de aburrida"_

-Sí, Konoha fue aldea anterior que visité y en la que más tiempo me quedé era una aldea muy tranquila talvez me vaya a vivir allí después de terminar mi libro, eso si no encuentro una aventura a la cual ir como… no sé, escalar la montaña más alta ¡eso sería estupendo!

\- Veo que te gusta la aventura. ¿Que buscas escribir aquí en Suna? llegamos.

\- Principalmente como es la vida aquí, sus tradiciones, cosas que merecen ser dichas eso es lo que yo bus…co… Wow ¿e…esa es la casa donde viven? Esta Woww- y es que frente a ella se encontraba la mansión más grande que jamás había visto en su vida.

\- Gracias, no es tan grande como lo era antes pero… si, supongo que la primera vez que lo vez es muy grande… me paso exactamente lo mismo.

\- Eso es poco, mira que serán suertudos-dijo la escritora mientras pasában a la casa.

\- Y esta es tu habitación la de enfrente es la de mi hermano y yo estoy a tu lado por si me necesitas- " _como si no lo hubieran hecho así para tenerme vigilada, podré ser loca pero no tonta"_

\- gracias, creo que desempacaré.

* * *

Dato curioso: Milah tiene el pelo y ojos de color azul claro, sin embargo, nadie de su familia tiene esas características.


	2. amigos valiosos y desastrosos

(POV Miláh)

-Permítame ayudarle- me ofreció la chica de cuatro coletas aunque sé claramente que solo lo hace para vigilarme ¿qué tipo de tonta creen que soy? he estado en muchas más aldeas que ellos se podrían imaginar y en todas me dejan bajo la vigilancia de un ANBU o alguien intimidante, pero eso si ninguno me ha tomado por ilusa porque yo soy una super-chica-que-sabe-volar-y-escribir-y-mi-piesecito-puede-dar-patadas-peores-que-las-de-Tsunade-vieja-sama.

-No tienes que fingir ¿sabes? Si tienes que vigilarme hazlo, yo me encargo de desempacar todo, no me incomoda he pasado por esto millones de veces- le traté de dar una sonrisa amable a la tan sorprendida ninja que se sentó en la cama, saqué un par de pergaminos donde guardaba todas mis cosas.

\- ¿guardas tus pertenencias en pergaminos?

-Sí, me facilita las cosas y puedo conservar más cosas que si las llevara en maletas, así evito tirar recuerdos valiosos.

-¿Recuerdos valiosos?

-Sí, por ejemplo, fotos, ropa de diferentes aldeas, regalos, cosas que cuando las ves te traen alegría solo pensar en esas personas con las que he convivido tanto, me hacer querer repetir cada momento que he vivido eternamente ¿No te pasa lo mismo?

-Supongo.

Volteé la cabeza y observé a la chica, se veía tan sola… se veía como yo hace años, fingí no darme cuenta y seguí acomodando todas mis cosas.

-Sabes, hay personas que no saben sobre ese sentimiento pero esas son las personas que valen la pena- llamé la atención de Temari que ahora me miraba fijamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, yo creo que es más interesante porque así vas descubriendo a la persona junto a ella poco a poco y al final te encuentras con una persona única- me detuve un segundo para ordenar mis próximas palabras- Supongo que es porque las personas solas son las que al final más entienden sobre el dolor de los demás y las que más te ayudan, aunque a veces nosotros no lo valoremos, el chiste es tomarse la paciencia para avanzar a su paso.

-Parece que entiendes mucho sobre el tema.

Sentí como un cubo de hielo pasó a través de mi columna vertebral, había hablado de más.

-Yo… jajaja buena broma, cuando viajas mucho entiendes muchas cosas, como buen lobo pachoncito entendedor que soy, ya casi acabo solo me faltan las fotos .

Me acerque a una repisa que en un escritorio frente a la ventana y empecé a acomodar las fotos de los amigos que había hecho a lo largo de mi viaje, Temari se acercó a verlas y se quedó mirando fijamente la foto donde estaba con Shikamaru, ambos estábamos dormidos en su cama porque ese día me había enojado con Neji y no quería verlo pero en ese entonces me hospedaba en la mansión Hyuuga, así que me quedé (arrimé) en la casa de Shikamaru nos quedamos dormidos hablando y estando dormida Shika me abrazó… y bueno… yo lo agarré de almohada, aprovechando la gran oportunidad de fastidiar a su hijo el Señor Shikaku nos tomó una foto y que decidí quedarme con una copia, aunque todavía no se me olvida la vergüenza que pase al despertar, ambos no pudimos vernos a la cara por una semana y el Señor Shikaku no paraba de decir que nos veíamos como recién casados.

El solo recordar eso me hace ponerme toda roja, Kami-sama ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? Acaso soy demasiado bella que terminaste celoso de mí.

-¿Shikamaru es tu novio? - ¡¿Ehh?! No, ella cree qué… él y yo; ok ese error lo comete cualquiera relájate, respira y tranquilízate… espera.

-¿Lo conoces? Y no, él no es mi novio yo diría que es mi hermano sobreprotector.

-Sí, lo conozco es la persona más perezosa del mundo.

\- Yo no pienso eso- me empecé a reír por la cara que puso- Simplemente su cerebro no para de trabajar nunca lo que hace que él tenga tanto sueño.

\- ¿Su cerebro?- Temari se acostó por completo en mi cama.

\- Exacto, ahora si no te molesta quisiera empezar a trabajar en mi libro- me acerqué al escritorio y saque unas cuantas hojas, mucha tinta y me acomodé, preparándome para estar sentada un largo rato.

\- ¿Ahora? Pero usted no ha visto nada de la aldea.

-Bueno, muchos escritores no empiezan por el tema principal desde la primera página, a mí en lo personal me agrada más la idea de contar como fue mi viaje, mis libros son más un tipo de diario sobre mi vida, perdóname si no te hago caso- le sonreí- cuando empiezo a escribir me desconecto completamente.

\- Entiendo, no te molestare.

\- Gracias.

Mire las hojas en blanco y como siempre las palabras fluyeron solas…

 _Queridos lectores que han seguido leyendo hasta este último tomo de_ _Escribiendo mi historia_ _, muchos me han preguntado porque se llama así a esta saga pues verán, para mi estos viajes me ayudan a encontrarme a mí misma yo solo comparto lo que veo y siento a ustedes, quienes tengo la esperanza que mi vida les resulte entretenida de leer e incluso les saque unas cuantas sonrisas pues esa es mi meta, darles un momento y por muy pequeño que sea, que les aleje de los problemas que llevan encima sin alargar más este tema es hora de empezar a relatar mi historia en la Aldea Oculta de la Arena que por cierto ha sido un completo desastre incluso antes de llegar a mi destino._

 _Dedicado a ustedes que me leen desde siempre y a mis amigos que he hecho a lo largo de este viaje, saludos y sepan que estoy feliz y no los he olvidado a ninguno de ustedes._

 _Disfruten de mis vergüenzas._

 _Capítulo 1: los lobos muerden pero un ciervo más._

 _Acabo de salir de la Aldea de la Hoja, ciertamente me costó mucho despedirme de esta aldea pues ha sido lo más cercano que he tenido a un hogar, Naruto casi me amarra a un árbol para que no me fuera y si no fuera por Shikamaru probablemente seguiría allí, todos me hicieron regalos y les prometí que los volvería a ver, cuando este libro acabe, les visitaré en cuanto pueda._

 _Ustedes no creerán todo lo que viví para llegar a la Aldea de la Arena empezando porque me perdí, como siempre. Esta vez termine en medio de un bosque y decidí acampar ahí… grave error. La noche cayó deprisa y oí en la cercanía como los lobos aullaban, seré sincera, temía por mi vida pero gran fue mi sorpresa al ver que no fueron los lobos los que me atacaron sino… lindos y tiernos ciervos que ¡mordían! Todavía me duelen mis pompitas pues resulta que alguien, no sé quién me metió una bolsa de galletas… pero no galletas cualquiera ¡No! ¡Galletas para perro! ¡Gracias Kiba! me gane una mordida en el culo porque se me olvidó la comida de mi perrita, por cierto eso no se los había mencionado en mis libros anteriores, se llama Kara, es pequeña y suavecita pero ella tiene algo que ningún otro perro tiene ¡es invisible! como lo oyeron es invisible y para verlo solo tienes que imaginar a un unicornio que vomita arcoíris y por si algunos no lo han entendido ese perro ¡no existe! así que me gané una mordida en mi pompi derecha por un perro que no existe… repito ¡Gracias Kiba!_

 _Pero eso no fue todo en mi travesía infernal a la maldita aldea que está literalmente en medio de la nada arggg… por fin después de buscar y buscar entre al desierto, lo que significaba según el panadero del pueblo anterior que me faltaba medio día de viaje para llegar a la aldea pues adivinen… eso no pasó, resulta que me perdí… otra vez, medio día se convirtió en un día y así sucesivamente, al tercer día el agua se me había terminado y yo me moría de sed pero seguí caminando y caminando hasta que mis piernas dejaron de funcionar y la noche cayó_

 _Cómo ustedes saben yo creo en Kami y como buena creyente me puse a hablar con él de cosas casuales ya saben temas que hacían referencia a las mil y un maneras de cómo lo iba a matar cuando fuera al cielo. Después de que amaneció dos ninjas me encontraron y me llevaron con el Kazekage donde por fin pude tomar un poco de agua así que apenas entre a la oficina del Kazekage y me dispuse a tragar agua como si mi vida dependiera de ello (Nota personal: necesito dejar de hacer eso) saben, arruino mi reputación demasiado rápido._

 _El Kazekage resulto ser un chico de mi edad, pelirrojo y es un experto en sacar temas que me ponen de mal humor ¿Cómo cuál? se preguntaran pues el tema de mi aldea, y el hecho de tacharme de idiota, pues información estoy loca no idiota eso sí su voz tranquiliza._

 _Actualmente me estoy quedando a vivir en la residencia del ya mencionado varias veces Kage se sorprenderían al ver su casa ¡Es enorme! todavía no la conozco del todo pero poco a poco lo haré._

 _Así que, si les gusta el calor infernal, los Kages jóvenes y tienen una orientación perfecta visiten Suna es la aldea perfecta para ustedes._

 _Día 1: Llegando a Suna_

 _Completo Fiasco._

 _Estado: Agotada y sedienta (todavía me puedo tomar un garrafón entero)_

 _Hasta mañana u hoy para ustedes que se echan 3 de mis días seguidos._

Volteé a ver a Temari y vi que se había quedado dormida en mi cama, el sueño igual me está empezando a hacer efecto y cerré mis ojos, _"mañana tengo que recorrer mucho"_ y con ese pensamiento me quede dormida en el escritorio.

* * *

Frase del día:

"Soñar a veces no es tan malo, te vuelves capaz de olvidar tus pecados"

* * *

Aclaro esta historia ya casi esta terminada así que no tienen que preocuparse por que deje de actualizar.


	3. Recuerdos dolorosos

_"_ _Debiste de haber muerto" "Mira lo que hiciste, todos están muertos por tu debilidad"_

 __ "Monstruo"_

 _"_ _No, no, no" pensaba desesperadamente Milah mientras corría hacia la salida de la aldea de la mariposa, su nariz se inundaba con el metálico olor de la sangre de todos los de la aldea que habían sido mutilados._

 _"_ _esto no es lo que yo quería, yo no deseaba esto, yo..." pensaba Milah mientras empezaba a sollozar, su mente se llenaba de las palabras crueles que habían sido dichas por aquellas personas ahora muertas, pero su llanto fue interrumpido ante la imagen tan cruel que le mostraban sus ojos._

 _Su sensei, Ryuzaka, se encontraba de pie frente a las puertas de las aldeas, mirándola, mientras el poco a poco perdía la vida, pues este se encontraba con una lanza incrustada en su pecho y su sangre teñía sus prendas de color carmesí_

 _–_ _Sen… sei, ¿Por qué?- La niña peli azul de 7 años sollozaba._

 _–_ _No de… – tosió sangre – debes… de llo... llorar Milah – más sangre – debes… ser… fue…fuerte._

 _–_ _Pero todos están muertos… yo no quiero esto, no quiero estar sola… no otra vez- Ryuzaka cayó de rodillas al piso sobre un gran charco de su propia sangre lo rodeaba- ¡Sensei!_

 _-Escúchame… Milah… tu… tienes un poder especial… y muchas… personas lo…quie…ren… no dejes… que sepan quién eres…pero… vive… tienes… que… vivir… vuélvete fuerte… y no dejes… que…nadie sepa… se ese…poder…- Y con esas palabras el Sensei de Milah falleció._

* * *

Milah se despertó sobresaltada y con lágrimas escurriendo a través de sus ojos, ella había tenido otra pesadilla aunque para ella eso ya era frecuente pero eso no lo sabían los hermanos Sabaku que la miraban sorprendidos puesto que la chica se había quedado dormida mientras escribía y ya era hora de cenar.

-Hey, porque esas caras ¿acaso me hicieron algo raro mientras dormía?- Dijo Milah mientras se abrazaba a su cuerpo mirándolos sospechosamente y murmuró- No sabía que eran unos pervertidos.

-Ya es hora de cenar, vinimos a despertarte- dijo el Kazekage mientras se marchaba junto con su hermano cara de gato del cual no sabía su nombre aún.

Cuando Milah bajo y por fin encontró el comedor se encontró con la cena más aburrida de la vida, el Kazekage estaba sentado en la cabeza y sus hermanos a cada lado de él, tratando de ignorar la atmósfera aburrida Milah se sentó a lado de Temari en silencio.

 _"_ _Creo que poner esto en mi libro sería muy aburrido, me pregunto cuándo habrá un poco de acción en esta casa a este paso tendré que cancelar el libro"_ pensaba Milah entre un suspiro.

-¿Qué piensas Milah-san?- preguntó Temari, que había visto como la chica se perdía en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh?… ah, esto me preguntaba que iba a escribir en mi libro- respondió evasivamente la chica de ojos verdes- por cierto ¿Alguna vez han ido de viaje a algún lugar?

-¿Por qué el interés?- hablo por primera vez Kankuro, sospechando de la misteriosa invitada.

-Bueno después de este libro tengo que hacer otro ¿no crees? y las aldeas se me empiezan a terminar- y era la verdad, Milah ya había visitado la mitad de las aldeas y necesitaba encontrar más además a este paso el libro de la aldea de la arena seria terriblemente corto y monótono.

-Uno no creería que usted haya visitado tantos lugares ¿Desde cuándo empezó a viajar? Si me permite preguntar – comentó Kankuro mirando fijamente a Milah _perfecto llego la hora de "sacar discretamente información de la visitante rara que llegó de la nada"_

-No se preocupe, empecé a viajar desde que tengo siete años justo después de que mi aldea fuera exterminada- contestó con una naturalidad sorprendente, que hizo que los demás se asustaran un poco o por lo menos dos " _nota metal: el Kage no tiene emociones"_ \- Mi primera aldea en visitar fue la Aldea de las Letras ¿La conocen?- continuó la escritora después de una breve pausa casi inexistente tratando de desviar el tema ya que realmente no quería hablar de eso a pesar de que había pasado hace ya ocho años los recuerdos y sentimientos seguían muy frescos en su mente.

-No, nunca había escuchado de ella- contestó Kankuro- se oye muy aburrida.

-Cállate idiota a ti solo te interesaría si existiera una aldea con mujeres desnudas-Temari golpeo a su hermano- Y dime ¿Cómo es esa aldea?

-Es una aldea que se basa en estudios por donde vayas ves bibliotecas y puedes encontrar la historia de todas las aldeas existentes todos los sabios escritores han vivido o visitado esa aldea, me alegró haber tenido la suerte de poderla encontrar ya que como tiene tantos conocimientos la mantienen muy oculta.

-Cómo lo suponía, aburrido- murmuró Kankuro

 **"** ** _como se atreve a decir eso de la aldea que me acogió después de la caída de nuestro hogar, ¡Milah mándalo a la hoguera!"_**

 _"_ _!Pero por supuesto! "_

Milah estaba por contestarle hasta que el Kazekage preguntó algo que hizo que se le helará la sangre.

-¿También sobre la caída de tu aldea?

* * *

 _"_ _Los dos mayores tiranos del mundo: la casualidad y el tiempo" Johann Gottfried Herder_

* * *

 _Un comentario hace a esta persona feliz_


	4. Guerra silenciosa

Temari empezó a temer lo peor cuando se dio cuenta de que Gaara no apartaba la vista de Milah, ella sabía que es una desconocida pero cuando se quedó con la oji-verde mientras se instalaba en su nueva habitación vio la misma mirada que había mirado tantas veces en su hermano pequeño, esa chica también se sentía sola y de alguna manera sabía que sus viajes eran solo una forma de huir de eso.

\- ¿También sobre la masacre de su aldea?

Se hizo silencio en la mesa, Kankuro y Temari compartieron una mirada de preocupación mientras ambos pensaron lo mismo _"esto no iba a ser bueno",_ su hermano pequeño tenía un talento especial para hacer que la gente se rompiera _._ Milah empalideció, se notaba claramente que el tema de su aldea no era uno del que le agradará hablar, sin embargo, ella se recuperó después de unos segundos de impacto y contestó.

\- Tal vez, ¿Sabe usted que también hay información sobre las personas que tienen dentro a demonios?

La mente de Kankuro se petrificó por el impacto, para él esa chica era muy valiente o muy estúpida para decirle eso a Gaara, era obvio que ella tenía información sobre su hermano pero eso fue una idiotez, una que sin duda haría enojar a Gaara.

-Un dato interesante he de admitir, desde que llegó me he preguntado la razón de la caída de su aldea, por no mencionar ¿Por qué fue que solo sobrevivió usted? De todas las personas, claramente usted era la más indeseable de la aldea de seguro muchas personas la quisieron matar.

\- Mucho me temo que tampoco sé la respuesta de eso aunque si de algo estoy segura es que mínimo mi aldea no fue destruida por un Bijuu- le contesto Milah notablemente enfurecida.

Y dicho esto ella abandono la estancia dejando la habitación de atrás en un silencio sepulcral, unos segundos después, Gaara también se retiró a su habitación en silencio.

-Eso fue espeluznante- Dijo Kankuro.

-Sí, voy a ver como esta Milah

-Y yo como esta Gaara, por cierto ¿Cómo sabe ella de los Bijuu? No creo que en serio exista información sobre Gaara fuera de esta aldea ¿O sí?

-No sé

* * *

 **POV Milah**

Entre a mi cuarto azotando la puerta, como se atreve a preguntar sobre mi aldea, si no quería que me quedara en la aldea solo debería de habérmelo dicho y hubiera buscado otra aldea, en este mismo momento me retiro de esta aldea desde que he llegado las únicas palabras que han salido de él son ofensas o insinuaciones hacia mi aldea. Estaba por guardar mis cosas en los pergaminos cuando Temari entro, y vio el desastre de la habitación.

-¿Milah? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó

-Pasa que me voy de aquí en este mismo instante y dile a tu hermano que no se preocupe, nunca volverá a ver a esta indeseable persona, si él no quería que me quedara solo tenía que decirlo y me hubiera marchado cuanto antes.

-Espera Milah, disculpa a Gaara él es así aparte es obvio que tenga dudas sobre ti, eres una desconocida- me contestó la rubia, en defensa de su hermano- quédate una semana si después de eso no te sientes cómoda en la aldea puedes irte y aparte ya tienes información para hacer tu libro.

Me quede en silencio, ciertamente en una semana tendría la información básica para hacer un libro de 30 páginas y también tiene razón al decir que soy una desconocida para él.

-Está bien, me quedare una semana- vi como la cara de Temari se relajaba- pero no más, ¿Por qué tan interesada de que me quede? Solo soy una extraña que conociste hoy.

-Recuerdo que dijiste que eres una famosa escritora ¿verdad? – Asentí- si eso es cierto y tu libro se vende bien, puede que la cantidad de turistas que viene a Suna incremente y eso ayudaría en nuestra economía.

-Nunca había pensado en eso, ahora veo porque todos me aceptaban… viví engañada toda mi vida, me siento usada - dije en voz depresiva- Bueno, ya que, ¿Mañana me podrías enseñar la aldea?

\- Por supuesto, ¿Milah? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- La acabas de hacer, pero dime.

-¿Cómo sabes de los Bijuu?- me congele, tan enojada estaba antes que lo dije sin pensar.

-Yo… hace tiempo conocí a alguien que era así.

\- ¿Era?

-Sí, mi maestro, él era un jinchuriki pero murió en la masacre de mi aldea, él sabía que iban a atacar mi aldea así que me saco de ahí antes de que llegará… fue gracias a él que estoy viva, ahora si me disculpas, tengo mucho sueño y me agradaría dormir- dije con la voz cortada mientras la empujaba suavemente fuera del cuarto.

-claro, pero…- no dejé que siguiera y cerré la puerta fuertemente, mientras recargaba la frente en ella, sentía como las lágrimas salían sin poder contenerse de mis ojos, al igual que los sonoros sollozos que salían de mi boca sin control, sé que Temari sigue fuera de la puerta y que es capaz de escuchar mis lamentos, pero no lo puedo contener, mi Sensei lo fue todo para mí…absolutamente todo.

 **Escena retrospectiva**

-Milah, ven te tengo una sorpresa- dijo Ryuzaka a su alumna.

-¡QUE ES!

-tranquila Milah- Ryuzaka sacó de su bolsillo un pequeña caja, mientras se ponía a la altura de la más pequeña – te quería preguntar, si ¿me podrías dar el honor de ser mi hija adoptiva?

Dentro de la caja había dentro un pequeño collar de cristal que formaba una gota de agua con un copo de nieve dentro.

-Sí…yo… claro… Papá… no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo esperé esto- Por primera vez para los dos, un pequeño espacio de luz se dejó ver por la inmensa oscuridad que le rodeaba.

Fin del flashback

Las lágrimas caían junto con los recuerdos que venían a mi mente que hace tiempo se convirtieron solo en eso…recuerdos, Ryuzaka había sido justamente eso, un padre para ella. Pero eso había sucedido hace años y nada podía cambiar el hecho de que él estaba muerto. Definitivamente haría pagar a los causantes de que su "Padre" estuviera muerto, así tuviera que sacrificar todo lo que ella tenía.

Los mataría a todos sin piedad… Akatsuki.

* * *

 **Punto De Vista Gaara**

En mi mente rondaba constantemente lo que esa chica mencionó ¿Cómo sabía ella sobre los Bijuu? Algo en esa chica hacía que me pusiera a la defensiva, siento como si fuera un peligro para mí.

" _ **Aléjate de ella, mocoso, es peligrosa"**_

" _¿Shukaku? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?"_

" _ **Tú solo hazme caso, esa chica será tu perdición es muy poderosa"**_

" _¿Mi perdición? ¿O la tuya? Nunca de haz preocupado por lo que me pase a menos que te afecte a ti"_

" _ **Tsk, ella es poderosa has que se marche o sufre las consecuencias"**_

" _Contesta lo que te dije"_

Silencio. No hubo respuesta y sé que no la habrá, hubo unos golpes en mi puerta he inmediatamente entro por ella Kankuro, no hace falta preguntar a que viene, él me va a preguntar sobre lo sucedido en la cena.

-¿Qué paso allá abajo?- dijo con tranquilidad

-Quería respuestas- dije inexpresivamente como siempre, todavía me costaba trabajo mostrar mis emociones, las malas costumbres tardan en salir pero Kankuro siempre lograba ver a través de mí al igual que Temari.

-La chica se puso pálida en cuanto tocaste el tema de su aldea, ¿Conseguiste lo que buscabas?

-No, solo obtuve más preguntas.

-Lo que dijo del Bijuu… ¿Cómo sabrá ella de eso?

-No lo sé, pero quiero que la tengan vigilada.

-No te preocupes, Temari le agarro cariño a la mocosa, le diré que la tenga cerca siempre.

-Hazlo- le respondí y Kankuro salió de mi habitación.

Sin importar que voy a averiguar porque el Shukaku le tiene miedo, puede que me sea de ayuda para controlarlo.

Existe la pequeña posibilidad de que pueda ser libre de él…

* * *

 _Una persona que quiere venganza guarda sus heridas abiertas._

 _-Francis Bacon_


	5. Capitulo alterno 1: shikamaru

-Shika- lloraba Milah mientras se aferraba a un joven de cola de caballo- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es mi culpa?

-No, no es tu culpa- decía el genio un poco hastiado de tantas veces que había repetido lo mismo durante estas 5 horas- tranquila ya sabes que todo se mejorara.

\- Yo quiero que pare ya… no puedo soportarlo más- decía mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Shikamaru Nara- mátame así todo mi sufrimiento se detendrá.

\- Sabes que no soy capaz de hacer eso, mujer problemática- Shikamaru cada vez estaba en su límite.

-por eso te quiero tanto…ya se… vamos a tomar sake eso siempre funciona con la vieja Tsunade

-Tú no tomas, Milah

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿o no?- decía un poco esperanzada la chica que por fin haber encontrado una solución a su gran problema.

-No pienso permitir que tomes por eso

-¿¡Entonces dame una solución!? Me duele

-ya sé… ya sé

\- Malditos cólicos

-Yo sufró más que tú

* * *

-Neji…hip… sabes yo te quiero mucho y yo sé…hip… que tú me quieres… hip… pero sabes…hip- comenzó una muy borracha Milah a pensar en voz alta junto con su amigo Neji, que por cierto estaba a punto de pegarle a la mujer por hacerle pasar esto.

-Milah estas borracha, no sabes lo que dices- contesto Neji un poco sonrojado.

-claro que no, solo que tú no me amas, tú quieres a esa chica de las armas, como puedes quererla a ella y no a mí, esa… esa trestres- Milah empezó a llorar

\- es TenTen y no la amo es mi compañera de equipo

-Mentiroso- Neji miro de reojo a Shikamaru Nara y se lo informó a Milah

-Mira ese es Shikamaru Nara, Milah ¿Por qué no vas con él?

 _Tres horas después_

-Shika porque no me amas, yo te amo a ti

* * *

Tsunade…usted vieja fea- entró una loca gritando al despacho de Tsunade- ¿Por qué demonios hizo esto? Acaso quiere que su número de ninjas activos se reduzca a una persona exijo que me desencadene de este idiota.

-Mujer problemática ¿acaso crees que yo quiero estar contigo? ¡Eres la molestia entre las molestias!- contestó Shikamaru subiendo la voz

-¡Tan siquiera sé cómo caminar tremendo inútil, de camino te tropezase seis veces!- le contestó aumentando la voz cada vez más

\- ¡y como no quieres que me tropezara maldita mujer loca venías corriendo cuando te despertaste y te diste cuenta de que estábamos encadenados!- la paciencia de Shikamaru se agotaba y muy rápido

\- ¡No tenía por qué despertar en tu cama, no podré ver a tu padre a la cara jamás!

-¡Al viejo solo le interesaría si nos hubiéramos acostado!

\- ¡desperté en tu cama!- dijo Milah como explicándole a un niño pequeño.

\- ¡no me refiero a eso mujer gritona!, solo le importaría si hubiéramos tenido sexo es mi casa ¿entiendes? Y solo nos diría que tengamos cuidado porque mi madre se pondría como loca.

\- y que crees que él pensó imbécil

\- nos hubiéramos explicado si no hubieras salido corriendo de mi casa, ahora por tu culpa no podré borrarle la sonrisa de la cara jamás.

-¡CREES..

-¡YA CAYENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! Los encadené porque toda la aldea está harta de sus peleas, así que se quedarán así hasta que se arreglen de sus problemas.

...Solo hace falta decir que los dos se quedaron encadenados dos meses juntos antes de "solucionar sus problemas, la Aldea de la Hoja jamás temió tanto perder su cordura como esa vez.


	6. Conociendo Suna

**Pov Narrador**

La mañana llego muy pronto para todos los habitantes de la mansión Kazekage, sin embargo, Milah estaba esperando con ansias a que Temari se despertará para por fin poder recorrer la aldea de la arena y tratar de olvidar los sucesos anteriores que tuvo con los hermanos de esta, lo que ella no sabía es que las cuatro de la mañana era muy temprano para que las personas normales estuvieran despiertas… que bueno que Gaara tampoco era normal.

-¡Pero cuanto se tardan todos en levantarse!- gritó Milah desesperada golpeando una pared.

-Es muy temprano para que los demás se levanten.

\- ¿eh? ¡Oh por dios! ¡LA PARED HABLA! Perdóname por golpearte señor pared… ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué tu voz es como la de ese pelirrojo molesto con aires de superioridad? Tsk sí que es molesto ese hombre.

Una leve tos hizo que Milah se levantara y viera que en realidad estaba hablando con Gaara, El kazekage y el dueño de la casa en donde actualmente estaba viviendo… gratuitamente, o bueno casi porqué ella pensaba que debería cobrar por los corajes que le hacen pasar.

\- Oh, así que eras tú- Milah se giró a la pared y le hizo una reverencia- perdón por haberte ofendido señor pared tu jamás serías alguien tan detestable como él.

\- ¿Ya has terminado?- dijo Gaara un poco de molestia.

-Ya, bueno el aire se contamina por aquí, iré a pasear por el pueblo… chau- dijo mientras corría por su vida o mejor dicho trataba de correr por su vida porqué una pared de arena detuvo su huida.

-Si lo deseas puedo darte el recorrido por la aldea, no tengo gran trabajo que hacer hoy.

-¿y terminar muerta? No, gracias

\- ¿Por qué te mataría?- preguntó incrédulo

\- No sé, pregúntatelo a ti mismo

\- Temari se despierta a las doce puedes esperar en la sala, no hace falta que estés enfrente de su puerta.

-¡A las do…doce! No pienso esperar tanto, ¡bien! aunque seas insufrible tú serás mi guía hoy.

-Vamos- contestó ignorando el comentario de Milah

-A la orden- Milah agarró el brazo a Gaara y salió corriendo al exterior- ¿por dónde comenzamos?

-Podemos empezar por el mercado, todo mundo visita ese lugar.

-Perfecto ¡Que esperamos! Guíame- dijo Milah muy feliz.

-Es por aquí- Gaara guío a la chica por la ciudad y veía como esta observaba todo maravillada por la belleza de la ciudad, ocasionalmente le hacía preguntas sobre la ciudad "¿esos edificios están hechos de arena únicamente o tiene algo que lo sostiene?" "sorprendente ¿cómo hacen para cultivar esas plantas?" Gaara contestaba pacientemente cada una de sus preguntas y pronto llegaron al Mercado, esté estaba atiborrado de gente que buscaba un regalo para el "Festival Del Agua" donde según Gaara se hacía tributo a los dioses del Mar.

Milah tenía un montón de dudas sobre todo lo que veía y no se las guardaba apenas llegaban a su cabeza las decía en busca de una respuesta de parte del pelirrojo, pasaron horas hasta que la chica recordó que no había desayunado nada, pero no dijo nada porqué quería seguir viendo más de la ciudad.

-Vamos a comer- dijo Gaara quien ya suponía que la chica no había comido nada, pero al decir eso solo se ganó una cara de cachorro abandonado por parte de la peliazul- podemos volver después aquí, necesitas comer algo ¿no has desayunado, verdad?

\- bueno…no, pero no tengo hambre todavía- "grrr" ese era el estómago delatador de Milah convirtiendo el rostro de la chica en un rojo encendido- me traiciona mi propio cuerpo ¡que cruel!

Algo parecido a un bufido llamo la atención de Milah… Gaara se estaba riendo o lo más parecido a una risa que podía salir de él y sin darse cuenta ella también empezó a reírse.

-¿Oye eso no es gracioso!- dijo entre risas

-¿entonces por qué te ríes?- dijo tratando de sonar como siempre pero la chica noto un pequeño, casi inexistente cambio en su tono de voz.

-¿Y porqué no?- preguntó incrédula

Por primera vez en muchos años Gaara sonrió libremente.

"Nunca dejes pasar una oportunidad que te haga feliz a ti, aunque a los demás no les guste"


	7. Origen

Gaara y Milah se encontraban en un restaurante de comida tradicional, después de lo sucedido la tensión entre los dos había bajado un poco, solo un poco, pero como todo en buen momento llega algo que lo arruina.

-¿Cómo sabías que yo era portador de un Bijuu?

-Simplemente lo sé- evadió la pregunta Milah.

\- Eso no es algo que simplemente se sabe- respondió Gaara intrigado sobre la información que ella tenía sobre los Bijuu.

-¿¡Simplemente no puedes dejar ese tema por la paz!?- gritó Milah llamando la atención de los demás clientes

-No, tú tienes información valiosa sobre los Bijuu, lo sé

-Pues te equivocas es de tema mundial que el Kazekage posee un demonio dentro, el cual atacó el pueblo cuando era pequeño.

-Pero nadie sabe que es un Bijuu y eso es lo que me interesa- Gaara estaba realmente intrigado, no por la información que ella tenía sino por lo que el Shukaku le dijo " _por qué el querría que me alejé de ella si es inofensiva, debe de tener un secreto que me ayude"_

 _"_ _ **pierdes el tiempo mocoso, ella no dirá nada rishishishi… ella es inteligente y no se arriesgará a morir"**_

 _-"Ella lo hará, si no la obligare"_

 _ **"riishishisi ella irradia miedo, no lo hará mocoso mejor ríndete…-**_ El Shukaku fue interrumpido por Milah que hablo de repente y con poca decisión.

\- Está bien, te daré información, no prometo que sea lo que quieres saber pero es lo único que puedo decirte sin poner en peligro algo muy valioso para mí, acompáñame- Dijo Milah mientras se levantaba de la mesa y salía del restaurante.

La chica se dirigió hacia una pendiente cerca de los límites donde se veía toda la aldea, las personas todavía seguían en la calle sin embargo, el lugar que Milah eligió no era muy concurrido así que ella podía hablar sin el riesgo a que demás personas oyeran, Milah guío a Garra hasta aquel lugar sin vacilar sobre el camino… era como si conociese el camino que debía tomar, pero eso era imposible esa era la primera vez que ella venía a la aldea de la arena o al menos eso es lo que el pelirrojo pensaba.

-¿Qué quieres saber? Puedes peguntar todo lo que quieras pero yo decidiré si te responderé o no ¿Estás de acuerdo?- habló en voz baja Milah, mientas se sentaba

\- Entendido, gracias por responder mis preguntas-Gaara se sentó a su lado- supongo que al mostrarte tan reacia a esta pregunta no me dirás como sabes toda esta información ¿cierto?

Milah lo miro fijamente, ella protegería aquella aldea por el bien de todos.

\- Entiendo- dijo sereno Gaara- entonces ¿Por qué los Bijuu necesitan de un portador?

-Supongo que podría empezar con el origen de los Bijuu, mejor ponte cómodo esto va a ser largo.

 _Desde un inicio fueron diez demonios con grandes poderes… poderes elementales tenían cada uno un número diferente de cola sin embargo eso no determinará su poder._

 _Cada uno de los Bijuu fue encerrado en diferentes personas inmortales que eran los únicos tenían la fuerza suficiente para soportar el chakra que estos tenían para acabar con toda la destrucción que ellos ocasionaban, se dice que fue El Sabio de los Ocho Caminos quien los encerró pero nadie sabe quién fue con precisión, sin embargo, ocurrió algo que no estaba previsto, un demonio no fue sellado._

 _Los nombre de aquellos inmortales eran: Haru Nirmaid, Caro Guya, Lian Tegai, Lear Caihe, Li Diar, Ciara Neimer, Shirogane y Ayame Inycuhu; el nombre del Bijuu que fue dejado en libertad fue Yamata no Orochi o como se le conoce actualmente el Bijuu de ocho colas, Gyuki._

 _Yamata no Orochi se encargó de liberar a todos los demás demonios para tener una pela y así determinar quién era el Rey, Yamata quien era verdaderamente poderoso acabo con todos sus contrincantes excepto uno… el Kyubi quién a partir de entonces fue conocido como el rey de los demonios. Esta batalla se prolongó durante siglos así que cuando por fin los mortales tuvieron la oportunidad de volverlos a sellar no la desperdiciaron, las muertes que los mortales habían tenido eran incontables, por poco llegamos a la extinción pues para los demonios nosotros no éramos más que un bocadillo que se movía._

-¿Sabes quién es el actual poseedor del Kyubi?- pregunto Milah que hasta entonces no había mirado ni una sola vez a Gaara.

-¿Debería?- respondió intrigado.

-Se supone, cuando le dije que vendría aquí él no paraba de mencionarte, decía que eras una gran persona y se alegraba de ser tu amigo después de Sasuke Uchiha, tú eras al que más mencionaba… Naruto Uzumaki es el poseedor del Rey de los demonios, el Kyubi.

-¿Naruto?- Gaara estaba sorprendido y curiosamente feliz por saber que Naruto hablaba de él.

\- Aunque ese no es el verdadero nombre del Bijuu, él se llama Kurama- continuó, ignorando a Gaara.

-¿Cómo fue exactamente que los volvieron a encerrar?

 _Fueron nueve demonios los que pelearon para ganar el titulo del "más poderoso" pero uno solo observó, estudió a sus "hermanos" por siglos aprendiendo sus fortalezas y debilidades, ese demonio no estaba interesado en el poder sino que encontró su pasión en imitar todos los movimientos que veía. Con el tiempo ese demonio era capaz de realizar todas las habilidades de demonios y humanos por igual, cansado de la guerra el demonio hizo un pacto con una humana que deseaba la paz de su aldea._

 _El demonio, llamó una pareja de enamorados, y les concedió parte de su inmortalidad que solo sería perdida cuando su hija naciera y esa niña se volvería en su contenedor por toda la vida, cada vez que ella muriera, renacería y obtendría sus recuerdos en su cumpleaños número quince, a cambio los humanos de esa aldea entregarían a nueve guerreros y ellos serían los contenedores de sus hermanos, ilusamente la mujer y la aldea aceptaron las condiciones, así que el demonio junto con una persona de identidad misteriosa capturaron a los demás demonios y los sellaron en los guerreros. La persona misteriosa desapareció y el demonio fue sellado en el fruto de la mujer ¡Pobres tontos! al inicio los nueve guerreros fueron tratados como héroes pero con el tiempo los demás aldeanos se dieron cuenta de lo poderosos que eran y cómo todo humano trataron de apoderarse de ese poder, siendo así, los guerreros fueron obligados a huir de sus hogares para cumplir la tarea que se les encomendó y a la aldea que por mucho tiempo reino en paz y gloria... cayó en la ruina._

 _La única esperanza de que la aldea volviera a tener la gloria de antes era la niña de aquella pareja bendecida por el demonio, por muchas décadas aquella aldea dependió de esa niña, hasta que la ahora mujer inmortal con el poder del demonio entendió algo..._ _Los demonios sólo saben maldecir._

 _Desesperada por llevar el peso de tal destino encima de sus hombros la mujer se suicido y los aldeanos pacientes por su regresó siguieron con sus vidas normales pero la niña jamás regresó._

 _-_ Eso es todo lo que sé sobre el origen de los jinchuriki

\- ¿Qué sabes sobre el Ichibi?

 **"mocoso para de indagar, si sabes lo que te conviene"-** habló enfurecido en Bijuu

-Supongo que ese es tu Bijuu, su elemento es el viento y tiene un completo control sobre la arena, tiene forma de mapache o perro-zorro como quieras decirlo, en la guerra de los demonios ganó contra Sokou, el Bijuu del veneno, bestia de cuatro colas; Nekomata, el dios de la muerte, la bestia de dos colas e Isonade, el tres colas, su especialidad es desconicida, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir.

\- Entiendo, gracias por todo- Gaara se levantó y espero a que Milah lo hiciera igual para irse a la mansión Kazekage pues ya había oscurecido.

-Por cierto si deseas dormir yo conozco un sello que te puede ayudar

-¿En serio? -dijo sorprendido Gaara

-Sí, hace tiempo conocí alguien con el mismo problema que tú así que tengo comprobado que el sello funciona ¿Si lo deseas, podemos intentarlo hoy?

 **"Mocoso no aceptes"**

-Claro- contestó ignorando al demonio.

 **"te arrepentirás mocosa, sé que me escuchas y te aseguró que te lo haré pagar"**

-No me interesan tus amenazas Shukaku, tú no puedes hacerme ningún daño o mejor dicho no te atreves, sabes cuales serían las consecuencias de eso- respondió Milah tomando por sorpresa a Gaara.

-¿Espera, tú en verdad lo oyes?

-Claro, Shukaku es muy cercano a mi demonio.

-¿Tú eres una jinchuriki también?- Preguntó Gaara sorprendido e intrigado a la vez

Milah solo sonrió y entró a la casa.

* * *

" _Una de las principales enfermedades del hombre es su inquieta curiosidad por conocer lo que no puede llegar a saber" Blaise Pascal_


	8. Aliados

Situaciones incómodas

Gaara se apresuró a entrar a la casa y descubrir la verdad sobre aquella extraña chica, pero al entrar se encontró invadido por sus hermanos que habían estado preocupados al despertar y no encontrar a Gaara junto con Milah, claro que ellos no estaban preocupados por su hermano más bien estaban preocupados por Milah que parecía tener una habilidad innata para hacer enfurecer al ahora pasivo de Gaara.

\- ¡Milah! ¿Dónde estabas? apenas desperté y noté que tú y Gaara no estaban, debieron de dejar una nota o algo así- dijo Temari tan rápido que apenas se entendía, después se giró hacia Gaara y empezó a reprocharle aumentando la velocidad de sus palabras- Y tú, espero que recordaras que Milah es nuestra invitada y no la hayas incomodado con tus dudas, anoche apenas la convencí de que no se marchara gracias a ti.

No hace falta decir que Milah estaba realmente entretenida con el espectáculo que Temari le estaba proporcionando, uno jamás esperaría ver que Gaara, el Kazekage prodigio, niño demonio, estaría recibiendo un regaño de su hermana la cual era una cabeza más baja que el pelirrojo así que tenía que mirar levemente hacia arriba.

-Tranquila Temari, Gaara solo me estaba mostrando la aldea porqué me levante muy temprano y estaba muy entusiasmada de conocerla y pensé que él me podría aclarar mis dudas y a cambio yo le otorgué la solución a su insomnio- Mencionó Milah tratando de aplacar la furia de Temari.

Temari, la cual estaba desconcertada por la falta de ofensas de la peli-azul que normalmente estaban dirigidas hacia su hermano pequeño procesó lentamente la oración hasta encontrar algo que no encajaba.

-Espera, ¿Cómo que la solución a su insomnio?- se le adelantó Kankuro

-Pues justamente eso, hace tiempo que conocía a alguien con el mismo problema así que creé un jutsu que lo ayudara, ahora si me disculpan estoy un poco cansada; Gaara, te visitaré en un rato para realizar el jutsu, necesitas estar acostado así que iré a tu habitación.

-Mi cuarto no tiene cama-respondió Gaara como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y lo era, puesto ya que jamás se le permitía dormir no necesitaba una, sin embargo, eso no lo podía entender Milah.

-Bien, ven a mi habitación dentro de una hora-Milah masculló después de pensar un rato, viendo que el molestó pelirrojo pensaba hablar se apresuró a hablar- no digas algo que haga que me arrepienta de esto, te sugiero que vengas con la ropa más cómoda que tengas… dudó que tengas pijama.

-Te equivocas, si tengo- Gaara miró a la chica sin entender que planeaba pero no deseaba hacerla enojar y que se arrepintiera de su decisión.

-Bien, lleva tu pijama puesta-Milah masculló- ¡Cómo puede ser que no tenga cama pero si pijama, hombre, que se pierde de la buena vida! Cama igual a amor eterno- subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación dispuesta a escribir otro capítulo de su libro.

 _Capítulo 2: El mercado_

 _Después de estar a punto de salir corriendo de esta aldea por culpa del ya no tan diabólico Kazekage, me di cuenta de que necesito practicar mi paciencia, es en serio._

 _Amablemente, El Kazekage me dio un tour por el mercado, siendo sinceros aquí en la Arena existe demasiada comida que jamás soñé que existiría, hay una tienda que recomiendo mucho en ella trabaja la anciana más encantadora del mundo y me permitió hacer una degustación de sus platillos para poder escribir sobre ellos, la tienda se llama "Comida Sazuki" donde el plato principal y el que más le gusto a su glotona escritora es el "vada" que es un snack salado típico de la cocina del sur de Suna que tiene forma de doughnut y que se hace con lentejas o patata, simplemente delicioso._

 _Pero si lo que les interesa son las artesanías sin duda alguna el Mercado Central es el primer lugar al que deben ir, todas coloridas y únicas, sin duda alguna la Arena tiene talento, todos en la ciudad se portaron extremadamente amable conmigo aunque no sé si se deba a que me acompañaba Gaara, el Kazekage._

 _Descubrí que aquí se celebra un festival, "El Festival del Agua" donde veneran a la diosa del Agua "Mia Yamanja" la cual en la mitología antigua salvo a esta aldea concediéndoles un río que atravesaba la ciudad pero años después un humano llamado Mirto Mikan usaba esa agua para envenenarla y dársela a sus enemigos, la diosa triste por el uso que le daban a su pura agua hizo desaparecer el río y ahora se lleva a cabo un ritual para pedirle lluvia._

 _También veneran a todos los seres mitológicos acuáticos, estoy verdaderamente emocionada por este festival, esta aldea resulta ser la única que festeja a cuatro de los cinco elementos: Tierra, la arena; el Agua, el deseo de que las lluvias vengan; el Viento, símbolo de su nación; Fuego, la fuerza del sol._

 _Cambiando a temas un poco más personales, me di cuenta que después de conocer un poco a Gaara él es una persona agradable solo que llega a ser muy protectora con su aldea, como si todos en la aldea fueran sus hijos, lo descubrí en varias ocasiones observando a sus alrededores cuando se escuchaban a los pequeños correr y disimuladamente (muy disimuladamente) sonreía, así que si vienen a la aldea de la Arena y lo conocen no se sorprendan que sea frío con ustedes, le cuesta ser amable con desconocidos, pero dentro de él existe una gran persona._

 _Día dos_

 _Entusiasmada_

 _Estado: cansada y con sueño_

Milah se puso su pijama que normalmente consistía en una playera verde que le llegaba a medio muslo pero decidió que a Gaara le incomodaría así que también se puso un short que apenas se visualizaba, después de unos minutos Gaara llegó, la cara de Milah se puso completamente roja apenas vio la pijama de Gaara que consistía únicamente en un pantalón cómodo de color rojo.

-P…Pasa- " _mierda contrólate"_ pensó Milah viendo los nada disimulados bíceps del Kazekage

-¿Qué hago?- pregunto Gaara sin notar el rubor de la pequeña aunque él tenía el mismo problema con la pijama de la chica, había esperado que sus hermanos se subieran a dormir antes de ir a su cuarto, porqué secretamente él estaba realmente emocionado por dormir aunque sea una vez en su vida.

\- Solo acuéstate y relájate- dijo Milah ya más calmada- el sello no es difícil así que no tienes que temer por nada y el Shukaku no hará nada, él sabe lo que le conviene ¿Verdad Ichibi?

" **Lo sé mocosa pero al parecer tu no"**

" _ **Espero que no dañes a mi portadora Shukaku o conocerás mi furia"**_

Gaara se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz suave y femenina que inundaba su mente era exactamente igual cuando en Shukaku le hablaba…"era cierto, ella también es una jinchuriki "

 **-No haré nada Nerebi**

 _ **-¿Tú eres Gaara? Mi más sincero pésame por soportar tanto tiempo a este patán masoquista, no te preocupes querido yo me encargare de que duermas sin preocupaciones.**_

-Gracias- Menciono Gaara desconcertado bajo la mirada divertida de Milah.

-Bueno, óyete Nerebi suenas como una madre preocupada, pero no tenemos toda la noche así que será mejor que empecemos- la chica miro al pelirrojo- acuéstate.

Gaara obedeció a la chica y la miro fijamente mientras realizaba el jutsu que tenía pinta de tono menos de fácil, consistía en movimientos no solo de manos sino también de pies, parecía una extraña y hermosa danza con cada movimiento el pelirrojo se sentía cada vez más cansado hasta que los movimientos pararon.

Milah se disponía a meterse a la cama también pero noto la mirada de Gaara que trataba de dar a entender su desconcierto pero el peso de todos los años sin dormir le estaba haciendo efecto a él y también a ella.

\- No puedo separarme de ti después del jutsu, ya que es mi Bijuu la que hace que el tuyo no salga, si me alejo mucho el jutsu se rompería, pero no pienso dormir en el piso así que por hoy dormiremos en la misma cama, el sueño que tú tienes también lo tengo yo, estamos ligados mientras Nerebi este dentro tuyo- Gaara lo entendió y a pesar de estar muy casado sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo…todo se volvió negro, ellos no despertarían en tres días a menos que alguien los molestara y obviamente eso siempre ocurre, nadie tiene tanta suerte.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaban… muy cerca a tal punto de terminar abrazados…La silenciosa mañana fue interrumpida por un ruidoso grito femenino.

"Espantoso juego del amor, en el cual es preciso que uno de ambos jugadores pierda el gobierno de sí mismo"- Charles Baudelaire


	9. Situaciones incómodas

No es lo que parece

Temari gritó de sorpresa al ver a su pequeño hermano en la cama de Milah pero tal vez su reacción se sobrepasó porqué en cuestión de segundos Kankuro se encontraba a su lado, despeinado y calzoncillos, sin embargo, a pesar del ruido que hizo Temari ninguno de los dos se despertó. Milah se encontraba haciendo uso del pecho de Gaara como almohada mientras él tenía una sus manos agarrando las caderas de la chica firmemente, la otra estaba entrelazada firmemente con la mano de Milah. Se veían como una pareja recién casada, por un momento Kankuro y Temari vieron esta escena en silencio, estaban un poco felices por ver a Gaara tranquilo, más tranquilo de lo que jamás había estado, los dos hermanos se retiraron en silencio, pero antes de cerrar la puerta una Milah muy soñolienta se sentó en la cama sin notar aún la mano del pelirrojo que se encontraba descansando en su cintura.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya es muy tarde? – Milah había notado que dos hermanos se trataban de retirar y sonreían incómodos pero estaba demasiado agotada para buscar la razón.

– No pasa nada, los dejamos solos – dijo Temari con tacto tratando de salir lo más pronto de ahí, quien sabe cual sería la reaccion de su hermano pequeño, ella realmente no quería averiguarlo.

– Eso, nos vemos después loca – dijo Kankuro un poco nervioso.

– ¿Cómo que solos? Aquí no hay nadie – preguntó Milah desconcertada mirando a su alrededor hasta toparse con un brazo que no era suyo, y después busco su propia mano que estaba reposando en el torso de otra persona, finalmente llego al rostro de su acompañante que casualmente resultó ser el hermano pequeño de los dos individuos que estaban mirándola fijamente desde su puerta.

– E…Esto no es lo que parece – dijo torpemente la peli-azul.

–No creo que exista una forma de malinterpretar esto, princesa – mencionó Kankuro sonriéndole pícaramente.

– De hecho si, solo ayudé a Gaara a dormir – Milah estaba completamente sonrojada de la vergüenza y eso no pasó desapercibido por los dos hermanos Sabaku no.

– Eso está claro, espero que hayan usado protección, no quiero ver pequeños pelirrojos dementes dentro de nueve meses- contestó Kankuro con sorna.

– ¡ES PARTE DEL JUTSU IDIOTA! No puedo separarme de él o si no el justu deja de hacer efecto y yo no pensaba dormir en el suelo – la disputa había despertado a Gaara, que se sentó sin apartar su mano de la cintura de Milah y tallándose los ojos con la otra mano, se veía inocentemente tierno… como un gato que fue despertado.

– ¿Qué sucede? – dijo adormilado

– Gaara tenemos visitas, yo les trate de explicar pero… – la cara de Gaara se puso del color de un tomate pero no dijo nada- Vamos di algo.

– Es causa del jutsu, no lo malinterpreten.

… **..0…..0…..0…..0…..0….0…..0…..0**

– Entonces… ¿usaron condón o no? – Preguntó Kankuro haciendo sonrojar a los involucrados- No es que no quiera ser tío, pero si ella es la madre lo más probable es que mis sobrinos salgan dementes.

– ¡Ya basta!- Gritó Milah azotando una mano contra la mesa del comedor y mirando al castaño tan fríamente que hizo al susodicho tener un escalofrío – Yo te mato.

Kankuro salió corriendo de la cocina seguido muy de cerca por Milah, los dos estuvieron en una persecución muy entretenida donde el hombre salió muy mal parado hasta que después de 20 minutos volvieron al comedor.

– Espero que hayas aprendido la lección- le mencionó al marionetista, Milah.

– Sí, estas loca- Kankuro miro a la chica mientras se sentaba a lado de Gaara y tomaba una tortitas para desayunar.

– Entonces ten cuidado he oído que las locas son las peores enemigas, no te conviene tenerme de enemiga.

– Ya paren de pelear parecen dos niños. Por cierto, me he estado preguntando algo – Temari habló – ¿Eras ninja de la aldea de la mariposa? ¿Verdad?

– Eso es cierto ¿Por qué la pregunta? – interrogó Milah

– Estaba preguntándome ¿Cuál es tu especialidad ninja? – La mesa se quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta de la peli-azul, pero la chica parecía no querer responder aquella pregunta.

" _Me gustaría saber cuándo dejaran de hacer preguntas que no puedo responder"_ Milah se preguntó internamente.

– Taijutsu – Mintió

 **escena retrospectiva**

Milah estaba esperando a Ryuzaka en el bosque frente a la cascada escondida para otra de sus clases teóricas sobre su calidad de jinchuriki y conocer más a su Bijuu.

– Hija – la llamó como acostumbraba su Sensei – creo que ya es hora que aprendas sobre tus habilidades ninja con respecto a Nerebi.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Se cuestionó Milah, pues ella había trabajado arduamente en sus artes ninja y nunca había recibido alguna queja, lo cierto es que ella era bastante poderosa para ser una niña de 8 años, nunca había recibido alguna herida de gravedad- ¿He hecho algo mal?

– No, no es eso hija, mira tú Bijuu es uno muy especial Milah, Nerubi tiene la capacidad de aprender y copiar cada movimiento que tu ves– su padre se dio cuenta que ella no había entendido así que continuo – por ejemplo, si tú peleas contra alguien que tiene un Kekei Genkai podrás imitarlo sin necesidad de tenerlo, como el clan de los Uchiha pero más potente.

– ¿Cómo que más potente? – preguntó Milah

– Significa que podrías copiar la habilidad del Byakugan sin necesidad de tener los ojos blancos, Nerebi es el demonio del espejo, un Bijuu secreto del cual nadie debe saber su existencia, por eso debes de tener cuidado con tus habilidades, debes pensar muy bien cuando y cuales usar, y lo más importante, si tu cuerpo y mente son capaces de resistir porque de lo contrario morirás, pero jamás olvides algo, Nerebi es un secreto si usas sus habilidades en una batalla... asegúrate de ganar.

– Eso suena como si fuera imparable – dijo Milah sorprendida

– Eres imparable, hija mía – Ryuzaka le revolvió el cabello – pero si lo usas de más no podrás controlarte a ti misma.

– Pero tú estarás ahí para detenerme siempre ¿Verdad papi? solo necesitaría verte a ti, jamás te podría hacerte daño.

– ¿Qué clase de padre crees que soy para dejar a mi hija sola?– rió Ryuzaka– jamás te dejaré sola

– Entonces, siempre ganare. Papi cántame, por favor- le dijo la pequeña Milah mientras se acostaba en su regazo.

– Está bien, pero después debes de seguir entrenando

 _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star,_ _Cómo me pregunto lo que eres,_ _hasta por encima del mundo tan alto,_ _Como un diamante en el cielo eres._ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_

Los dos a pesar de que en el fondo sabían que no eran realmente familia, vivían mucho más felices que la mayoría que si lo eran, ambos se comprendían y apoyaban con sus problemas, viajaron juntos en cada misión que tenían, aprendieron a defenderse juntos y Milah no podía ser más feliz con ese hecho… jamás pensaron el terrible suceso que los separaría meses después.

* * *

" _Más vale el placer que dura un momento, que el dolor que dura una vida"_

" _El que tiene las lágrimas hondas, que empiece llorar temprano"_


End file.
